Rose Takes West End
by theartstudentyouhate
Summary: When Molly's Mum get sick, Rose is left without a date and with an extra ticket to her favourite musical. Can she convince Sherlock to go along and will he enjoy it. This follows A Rose for Sherlock, but you don't need to read that story first. Just know that Sherlock has an adopted, teenage daughter named Rose.


**Hey. I'm finally back. This is just a quick one-shot featuring Rose and Sherlock. Thanks everyone for their wonderful support with A Rose for Sherlock. It really meant a lot to me. This contains a lot of spoilers for Sweeney Todd, so be weary of that. I hope that you all enjoy this. Again, I own nothing but Rose.**

"Dad. You're aware that I love you dearly, right?"

"Naturally."

"And you love me too, right?"

"I suppose." Sherlock bit back a smirk and opened an eye to look at his daughter Rose.

He closed his eye again and resumed his "Thinking" pose. Rose was sitting in John's chair and studying her father.

"Because remember how Molly and I were going to go see a West End show? Well, we bought tickets for tonight, but Molly's Mom isn't feeling well and Molly has to go and take care of her."

Sherlock's eye popped open again, studying his daughter with the same intensity as she was studying him.

"Ask Mrs. Hudson." He replied, blandly.

"You see, I would, but unfortunately she is out visiting her sister, which is why there was no tea and "biscuits" this morning." Rose made sure to use the English term for what she would normally call cookies, to appeal even better to Sherlock's good side.

Sherlock sucked in a breath and hummed an agreement.

"Ask Mary." He tried, desperate to find some way of getting out of this.

"John's taking her for dinner tonight and they've had this evening booked for weeks."

"School friends?" He couldn't help the slight whining tone to his voice.

"Jessica's granny is coming over and Theo's studying for some test or something tonight."

"They're not just trying to get out of it?" He teased.

"Well Jessica may not enjoy theatre, but her Granny is coming over. Her Mom's been telling me about it. Theo sounds brokenhearted that he can't make it tonight. You know how he loves west end shows." Sherlock nodded.

"Mycroft?"

"Some sort of international crisis. Besides, he said that it's your turn." Sherlock rolled his eyes and sat back.

"Of course." He huffed.

"Would you go with me. I don't want the ticket to go to waste. Besides, you might like this one." She was becoming more hopeful and opened her eyes a little wider so that Sherlock would _have_ to say yes.

"Would I?" He asked towards the ceiling, trying to avoid Rose's large, beautiful eyes.

"Yes. This one's got lot's of things for you to enjoy."

"Like what? True love? Make overs? Catchy show tunes?"

"What about murder, revenge, cannibalism, and pleasant if not somewhat strange landladies?" Sherlock's ears perked up.

"In a West End show?" He asked dubiously. Rose nodded adamantly.

"All you have have to do is ignore the parts with Joanna as her songs are kind of boring and you'll probably figure out the _twist _at the beginning of the play. Please come with me? Please?" She put on her very best "Puppy dog" face. Sherlock huffed out a breath.

"Fine. I'll go with you." Rose smiled brightly and ran off to get dressed.

An hour later, Sherlock hailed a taxi and they were on their way to see Sweeny Todd.

Soon they were at the theatre and seated near the centre. Sherlock was slightly uncomfortable but didn't bother complaining once he saw Rose's bright, excited smile. Soon enough the theatre darkened and the curtain rose with the booming of the overture.

During the interval, Rose didn't bother asking Sherlock if he liked the show so far. He didn't seem much in the mood for conversation. Instead, she smoothed out her dress and flipped through her program while humming the opening song slightly off key.

The cab ride home was silent, save for Rose tapping her foot along to one of the songs playing in her head. Every once in a while, she would look out at the city and smile. Sherlock stayed quiet and stared straight ahead.

When they arrived at Baker street, Sherlock silently payed and followed Rose, who seemed to be floating, into 221b.

Rose took off her coat and hung it next to Sherlock's before looking up at him.

"Fine. I'll bite. Did you like the show at all?" Sherlock seemed to think before replying.

"It had it's merits."

"What sort of merits?"

"The music was surprisingly good for a musical and the singing was performed well despite the obvious difficulties of the songs." Rose nodded. "And I suppose that the costumes and set were very well done and seemed appropriate to the time period and overall theme of the play." Rose gave a small smile and nodded again. "And the story was rather entertaining although you were right, I did figure out the twist at the beginning of the play and I did ignore Johanna for the most part, save for some of the singing, the actor was quite talented." At this Sherlock seemed to pause and think.

"But why did Mrs. Lovett have to die?!" He suddenly exclaimed, finally seeming to burst like a supernova. "I mean, I know why, but how could... she just..." Rose smiled brightly.

"I know. I love Mrs. Lovett too, but what she did wasn't very good at all. You have to admit that. Besides, Sweeney does get it in the end." With that she went over and hugged her father. "I thought that you would like it."

"Well it wasn't awful, but I'd rather not make it a habit to go to West End shows. Would ruin my reputation." He spoke into her hair with a not-so-secret smile.

"I know, but thank you for coming. Now, let's go and see if Mrs. Hudson has some biscuits." Sherlock suddenly frowned.

"I thought you said she was visiting her sister."

"She was... last week while you were on the case with the grave robbers. I just wanted you to come see Sweeny Todd with me." She smiled somewhat nervously at him. Sherlock huffed out a breath before breaking out into an amused grin.

"Fine, but if Mrs. Hudson's had her "herbal soothers" than you have to make the tea and get the biscuits." Rose smiled at before hurrying down the stairs to the flat below. Sherlock smiled privately at her retreating form before following after her.


End file.
